


One Night in the City of Angels

by VaranasisPyre_1970



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaranasisPyre_1970/pseuds/VaranasisPyre_1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon watches the I Heart Radio Awards from his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in the City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is pretty much my first fanfic, and it could be the last. I don't write much anymore, so I was really surprised when this plot bunny bit. Un-beta'd. Also, this story is total bullshit. Lies, all lies. If you believe this actually happened, I have a bridge in New York to sell you, after Jared and I finish washing each other's hair.

Shannon reclined back on the pillows he’d stacked up against the headboard, TV remote in hand. The I Heart Radio Awards show was about to start, Thirty Seconds to Mars was scheduled to perform, and he was not there. The relentless tour schedule, in addition to accompanying Jared to various award shows, had taken its toll on his back and energy levels, and the band’s on-call physician laid down the law. Mandatory time off for rest and recuperation, backed up by a serious display of stink-eye from both Jared and Tomo.

He zoned out through most of the show, only mentally tuning in when Jared and Tomo hit the stage to perform “City of Angels” to a backdrop of the song’s short film. Nice effect, he thought, smiling at the applause at the end of the song. Clicking off the TV, he set the remote on the nightstand. He knew he needed to take the next dose of the medication for his back, but he couldn’t be bothered to go to the kitchen to get it. Unstacking the pillows, he lay back to try to go to sleep.

Jared closed and locked the door behind him as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb his brother. Toeing off his shoes, he padded barefoot down the hall to his room, wanting nothing more than to get out of his clothes and get horizontal for a while.

Clad in his boxers and an oversized t-shirt that would fit at least 3 of him, Jared stood at his bathroom sink spitting out his toothpaste after brushing his teeth, when a noise from somewhere in the house caught his attention. Turning off the tap, he listened. There. A rustling sound, followed by a low moan. Jared walked down the hall to the closed door to Shannon’s room and stopped. He heard the moan again, and opened the door.

“Shan?”

More rustling of the sheets, and a pained whimper as Shannon rolled over.

Jared crossed the room to the bed and kneeled on the floor beside it. In the dim light from the hall, he could see a fine sheen of sweat beading on Shannon’s forehead and the tight clenching of his jaw. Jared reached out and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Shannon? Shannon, wake up.”

Shannon’s eyes blinked open. “Jay?”

“I just got home. Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep.”

Shannon shook his head slowly and said, “Back hurts. Can’t get comfortable.”

Jared frowned. “Did you take your meds tonight?”

“No. Don’t want to get dependent on them.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Dumbass. You think I’d let that happen to you? I’ll be right back.”

Jared headed for the kitchen, where he found the prescription bottle on the shelf over the sink. Grabbing it and a bottle of water from the fridge, he went back to Shannon’s room.

“Here. Take these. And don’t argue with me.” Jared shook the tablets out and handed them to Shannon, who glared at his younger brother but dutifully took the pills and washed them down with a swig of water from the bottle Jared brought. Sighing, he lay back down.

“You and Tomo sounded good tonight. Liked the video in the background while you played,” Shannon said, sinking back onto his pillow with a wince.

Jared smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Thanks. I think it went well. We missed you, though – it just didn’t feel quite right without you there.” Jared plucked idly at the top sheet. “Did you get any sleep during the evening?”

“A little. Dozed off now and then. Was missing you, too. House was too quiet and empty.” Shannon closed his eyes as a flicker of pain flashed over his face.

Jared stood up, then pulled the top sheet back and lay down beside Shannon, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Probably going to be a little while before the meds kick in,” he said softly. “Let me help you relax a bit?”

Shannon turned his head to see Jared’s bright blue eyes searching his, wordlessly asking for permission. He nodded. “Please.”

Jared pressed his body tightly against Shannon’s side. Leaning on one elbow, Jared reached out with his other hand to trace the line of Shannon’s brow, down the slope of his nose, and over his stubbled jaw. Shannon’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed in contentment at the light touch. When he felt Jared’s fingers float over his lips, he kissed them. He heard Jared chuckle as the fingers left his lips to thread through his hair, cupping the back of his head. Then soft lips covered his in a gentle kiss.

Jared flicked his tongue against Shannon’s lips as he trailed his hand from his brother’s hair, down his neck to his smooth chest, where he tweaked Shannon’s nipple, making him gasp into Jared’s mouth. Deepening the kiss, Jared fluttered his tongue against Shannon’s as he continued to gently pinch and rub the rapidly hardening nipple.

This was a luxury, this moment of intimacy. The brothers rarely had this level of privacy, or this extended a period of time, to take comfort in the safety of the other’s arms, and indulge in their mutual affection.

Continuing to kiss his brother, Jared moved his hand from Shannon’s chest to trail down his flat belly, dipping under the waistband of Shannon’s boxers.

Shannon broke away from the kiss reluctantly. “Jay, you don’t need to -“

“Shhhh… I know I don’t. Let me take care of you, okay?”

Strong, calloused fingers wrapped around his cock and Shannon let out a low groan of pleasure.

Jared grinned to himself, slowly moving his hand from the base to the head and back, with a gentle twist at the tip, just the way Shannon liked it. He flicked his thumb over the slit, where slick fluid was already welling up. Jared’s fingers spread the moisture over the length of Shannon’s cock, taking advantage of the natural lubrication.

“Fuck… Not gonna take long, Jared,” Shannon whispered.

“No need to hold back.” Jared continued to jack Shannon’s cock, watching his brother’s face intently, waiting for the sign that he was about to come to appear.

Shannon lost himself in the feel of Jared’s body next to his, the warmth of his skin against his, Jared’s fingers stroking him with smooth, sure movements. He felt his balls tighten as his orgasm approached.

Jared heard Shannon’s breath catch as his head tipped back, neck arching. Soon, very soon.

“Come for me, Shannon.”

Shannon’s mouth opened as he inhaled deeply and then let out a hoarse cry.

“Jared!”

Jared felt his brother’s cock jerk in his hand as Shannon’s orgasm rolled over him. Jared kept stroking slowly, milking every last bit of come out as Shannon trembled through the aftershocks, leaving him boneless and panting, stars sparkling behind his eyelids.

Easing off of the bed, Jared went to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. After wiping the sweat from Shannon’s face, he gently cleaned the rapidly cooling come from his belly and chest. Dropping the cloth to the floor, Jared lay back down beside Shannon, whose breathing was starting to return to normal.

Opening his eyes, Shannon looked at his brother, who was watching him with an expression of concern and love. Shannon reached out to touch Jared’s long hair where it curled against his neck. “Let me return the favor?” he asked.

Jared smiled and shook his head, taking Shannon’s hand in his and kissing the fingertips. “Not tonight – too tired. You can catch me up in the morning. Have the meds started working? Think you can sleep now?”

Shannon nodded, feeling the effects of the drug dulling the pain and making him drowsy. Clever of Jared to distract him from the pain with sex. “Stay with me?” he asked.

By way of an answer, Jared pulled the sheets over the two of them, laying his arm over Shannon’s chest, and resting his head against Shannon’s shoulder. Shannon reached up to put his hand over Jared’s arm and sighed deeply.

“I love you, bro,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Shan.”


End file.
